The Dangers of a Veela's Love
by RedxRose
Summary: During the second task, Hermione meets a beautiful creature. She tries to figure out what this beautiful creature's intensions are. Warning: Femslash, AU, very OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is AU. I had to switch some things up in order for this to work. Harry, Cedric, Victor and Chloe are the champions. Fleur doesn't go to Beauxbaton.**

**I wanted a Veela to be not 'bird-like', but 'fish-like'. I got this idea from the movie, 'Pirates of the Caribbean' that I saw yesterday. **

**Not sure if this contains spoilers or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1: The Second Task**

It was a dark, chilly, harsh day. A loud 'BANG' rang through the atmosphere. The sound of loud cheers and slaps sounded low underwater. The task has started.

Hermione woke up to Harry shaking her. "Hermione! Wake up!"

Hermione was confused. What had happened? Where was she? Why did Harry look so different?

Beside her was Ron and Ginny.

The look of relief spread across Harry's face. He pointed his wand down to the brunette's feet when a grindylow threatened him that he could only choose one.

Another figure came swimming up to them fast. Hermione couldn't tell who it was. As the figure came closer, she realized who it was. It was Viktor Krum, only half morphed into what looked like a shark.

Krum snapped the rope and was proceeding to untie her. When he was finished, he grabbed the brunette's arm and swam in the direction he came from, leaving Harry with Ron and Ginny.

She wanted to go back and help them but then saw another figure heading the other way, past them. It was Chloe, the Beauxbaton champion.

Hermione could rest at ease knowing that everyone will get taken care of.

After what seemed like forever, a beautiful song rang through Hermione and Victor's ears. Then, suddenly, something took Hermione away.

_Hermione's POV:_

A thick green vine-like rope tangled around one of my feet. I was being pulled fast away from Victor. I couldn't make out who was pulling me. It didn't seem to be human but I didn't know that for sure.

I didn't have time to react. My mind was going a thousand miles a minute. I couldn't focus. Worry and fear enveloped me. I had to find Viktor as soon as possible. I made to untie myself but it was too strong. I looked for my wand in my robes but couldn't find it.

The song was louder and sounded more beautiful.

The vine loosened a little and I was slowing to a stop. I looked at my abductor and was in awe.

It was definitely a female. It looked half fish, half woman. She had very long golden blond hair that reached to her waist, flawless smooth white skin, her tail was a beautiful shade of blue that matched her eyes.

The beautiful creature swam closer to me and held me. That was when I realized something. She didn't have a top! I fought the blush creeping up on my face.

She pulled me up with her to the surface. We were under something, I couldn't tell what.

As crazy as it sounded, I hadn't realized just how much I needed the air. I hungrily took in the air to fill my lungs.

After catching my breath, I realized the beautiful creature was staring at me, studying me. It seemed like I was something that she has never seen before.

With her right hand, she cupped my cheek. She looked down at my lips, closed her eyes and slowly moved forward. I closed my eyes, leaning in as well. Our lips were about to touch when a loud voice filled my ears.

"HEY! I THINK I FOUND HER!"

This startled the creature for she pulled back quickly and swam away at lightning speed.

A piece of driftwood was lifted off above me and a 6th year Hufflepuff young man offered me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up on the deck.

The sound of loud cheers, whistles and clapping was hurting my ears.

"Well done everyone! I'm pleased to know that everyone is now safe!" Dumbledore yelled out.

Krum came running to my side asking if I was okay.

I nodded. He seemed pained, hurt, sad and angry all at the same time.

Dumbledore began to announce the scores of the champions but I wasn't listening. My thoughts were still on that beauty. I had to find out more.

* * *

><p>After constant questions from Harry and Ron if I was okay, they finally believed me when I told them I don't know how many times.<p>

Ron and Harry decided to head up to bed a little early. I guess he was tired from the task.

It was only Ginny and I in the common room now.

"Chloe keeps asking me if I am alright as well. She never wants me to leave her sight." Ginny said

I chuckled, "That is to be expected from your girlfriend."

Ginny smirked, "She feels terrible that she got to me last."

I shrugged, "Maybe you should reassure her that you're okay with it."

"Perhaps. What about Viktor?" Ginny asked

"He has been a little distant today. Maybe he will come out of it later. Do you know what happened to him? We managed to lose each other on the way up." It was a half truth at least.

Ginny nodded, "The teachers had to grab him, he was "unable to complete the task".

"What?" I asked, confused.

Ginny sighed, "It turns out he was going the wrong way. He was leading you into the opposite direction. By the time he figured it out, it was too late. He would've drowned from lack of air."

Sympathy swept through me, "He is embarrassed?"

Ginny nodded, "That is an understatement. He is probably feeling unfit as well."

"Well, I don't want him to feel bad. I wonder what I can do." I said

Ginny decided to change the subject, "So, what happened to you?"

I froze, "What? Oh, I-I floated to the top."

Ginny frowned. I don't think she believed me.

"You _floated _to the top?" Ginny asked

"Something like that." I said

I didn't want to tell her about that beautiful creature that saved me just yet. Not until I know everything that's going on.

Ginny decided to let it go for now and headed off to bed. I wished her a good night. I went to bed as well.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed more information on her. I put on my robes and went down to the library. Of course it was locked.<p>

I knocked softly and Madam Pince opened it.

"Hermione? What are you doing up?"

"I know it's late and I am sorry. I just wanted to borrow a few books, if that was alright?" I said with a smile.

She arched an eyebrow "Well, you are a good student and responsible and personally one of my favorites. This will be breaking a school rule but I will go out on a limb. But don't get used to it."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you. I promise I won't."

She stepped aside to let me through.

After trying to find what I was looking for, I managed to find a few that would help me to determine what she was, etc.

I bid Madam Pince a good night and went up to the Gryffindore Common Room.

After about half an hour, I found it. The beautiful creature was a Veela.

**If you like it, tell me. If not, lie to me. lol Just kidding.**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, etc. It meant a lot to me.**

**Chapter 2: The Book About Veelas**

I proceeded to read about the Veela. It had said that the best way to describe a Veela was that it was mermaid-like.

I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. I kept hearing what sounded like a chorus. Frustrated, I slammed the book shut and snuck out, following the beautiful sound. I never wanted the angelic music to stop.

The chorus led me outside to the lake. As I got closer to the water, the louder the music became. It was even more beautiful to the point where I shed a few tears. I quickly dried them.

I knelt down to the water, staring at my reflection.

I jumped back in surprise when bubbles bubbled at the top of the surface.

My mouth dropped when I noticed the beautiful creature that I saw earlier that day popped up to the surface. She was staring at me with a smile.

It felt like forever before I finally came out of my shocked state to ask her, "Can- can you speak?"

The Veela smiled wider, revealing her pearly-white straight teeth, "Yes."

Her voice was the loveliest thing I've ever heard. I could've died, so enchanting, so smooth, so musical.

She leaned closer and put her arms on the deck to rest, "I knew you would come back." She said with a grin.

I smiled, "How?"

"I called you." She whispered

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

She leaned closer, "My song, which I sang for you, was meant only for you to hear. I wanted to see you again. I couldn't wait any longer."

Fear and doubt went through me. I suppose I didn't hide it well for she grabbed my arm, "No, no. Please do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. I promise." She said kissing my hand. The full moon was shining down on us, it made her even more beautiful, if possible, especially her eyes.

Her eyes never left mine, "I know this all seems rather strange. There is so much to tell you. Unfortunately, I do not have time." I could smell her scent and it was driving me crazy. I could get high off it.

"What is your name, beautiful one?" she asked, cupping my cheek

I managed to find my voice, "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger? So pretty." She even made _my name_ sound beautiful!

I fought a blush, "Not to sound rude but, why did you bring me here?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled, "I told you. I _needed_ to see you again, if only for a little while."

I blushed.

"Ah, you look so beautiful when you blush." she said, her hand still on my cheek.

I couldn't help it, I blushed harder. I cursed at myself, trying to make my blush fade.

"Thank you." I squeaked and that made her giggle.

When I heard her laugh, I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

Her eyes lit up, "May I hear it again?"

I was confused, "What?"

"Your laugh?" she asked excitedly

I gave her a strange look.

We were interrupted by a couple of voices far off in the distance. She retracted her hand quickly.

She had a scared look and whispered, "I have to go."

She turned to swim away.

"Wait! What is your name?" I asked whispering/yelling

She stopped and turned abruptly towards me, "Fleur Delacour" with a smile.

She swam down to the bottom, making a loud splashing sound as she went.

I looked back and saw Professor Snape and Karkaroff arguing. I took off running.

* * *

><p>I managed to get to the castle without getting detected. I was going through 'The Fat Lady' portrait when I was yanked down, letting out a yelp.<p>

I was infuriated when I realized who it was, "Ginny! What are you doing?" I kept my voice down so no one would wake up.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." She held up the book I've been reading.

I didn't want to deal with it right now. I decided to play dumb. "What about it?"

"Oh, don't give me that. I'm not stupid." She said

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like discussing this right now.

"Just answer me this, what are you doing with a book marked on the 'Veela' page?"

"Why?" I asked

"You're not getting involved with one are you?" she asked

"I don't-" I was interrupted

"It is _very _important that you don't Hermione." Ginny said

My interest has just peaked, "And why is that?"

Ginny sighed, "As long as you're not involved with one, this can wait until tomorrow. Maybe you should keep reading. I don't know how to tell you about Veelas without being…blunt."

I laughed, "Okay."

"I'll see you in the morning." Ginny said with a smile

"Good night." I said

Why was Ginny acting so against Veelas?

I decided to wait until the morning to find out.

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday morning and I was at the Great Hall finishing up my breakfast. Ron and Harry had finished and headed out. I decided to pick up where I left off in that book. As I read more and more, my heart crumbled.<p>

It appeared to be that Veelas aren't at all what they seem. They were not naïve, gentle, loving and nurturing as they portray themselves to be. In fact, they are very dangerous and merciless creatures. They are very sexual creatures, as it reads:

_They get someone to fall for them. They enchant them, entice them, groom them._

_The Veela sings to their victim, capturing their heart (usually by song). After their victim falls for them, they seduce them, wanting to breed. As it turns out, Veelas prefer women. It is unheard of a Veela mating with a male._

_It is known there are at least three different types of Veelas. The ones with green tails were soldiers and fought like an army. The ones with red tails are servants. They do whatever the blue tails tell them to do. The ones with blue tails are the leaders._

It dawned on me that Fleur's was blue.

_After the Veelas become impregnated, they dispose of their victims by consumption._

My heart and mouth dropped to the floor. Anger, hurt, and sadness took over me.

So that's it. Fleur was grooming me. She wanted to have my baby. I wanted to stop reading but I couldn't.

_During consumption the Veela takes their victim underwater, where they are at their weakest. Their fingernails grow into long claws, their razor sharp fangs grow. It is very easy for a Veela to kill. They are very strong, fast and smart._

_It is easy to draw a Veela out, just simply sing or wait for a full moon. When you sing, a Veela can hear it from quite a long distance. They will respond to your song with one of their own. Their song is so captivating, enchanting and addictive that your heart will ache and you will beg for them to keep singing._

I paused, that was exactly how she felt.

_Many humans can't handle the desire while the Veela teases them. That desire will grow and grow until you go mad._

I didn't know what to feel at this point. I closed the book and proceeded to my day feeling depressed. The sick part was that I wasn't sure if I cared if she was going to kill me in the end. I just needed to be with her. I knew it sounded crazy. I tried to stop myself from feeling this way, but that was like telling a rose not to grow thorns.

I made a decision to confront Fleur later today.

**I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Let me know.**

**If I did disappoint, please tell me where and I can re-do this chapter. (Depending on how many people like it or don't like it)**

**Sorry if the beginning of the chapter was too sappy. I like sappy things. XD Plus, I am a big fan of Fleur/Hermione, always will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, etc. They mean a lot to me.**

**Sorry for the wait. I had planned to update a lot sooner but I was brought down by a nasty cold. XP Luckily I'm feeling better. So, I plan to update more frequently.**

**Chapter 3:**

After my classes were done, I went on to do my daily schedule. It felt like an eternity waiting for night to come.

I went to the Quidditch Pitch to watch Harry practice while I helped Ron with his homework.

After practice was over, we went to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Harry, have you figured out the answer to the clue for your next task?" I asked

He gave me a shameful look that told me he didn't.

"Harry, Ron and I are more than happy to help you." I said

He gave me a smile of appreciation. "Thanks."

I continued to stare at him, "Do you need help?"

"Yes." He said without hesitating.

"Bring us the note that Crouch sent." I said

Harry got up from his seat and went to the boy's dormitory.

I heard the portrait open behind me and Ginny came in.

"Hey Hermione, Ron." Ginny said

"Hi." We said

Ginny took a seat next to me, "So?"

I looked at her, "So?"

"So, have you read about the Veelas?" she asked

I sighed, "Yes, Ginny."

"Why does Hermione need to read about Veelas?" Ron asked

"She is under a Veela's thrall." Ginny asked

Ron gasped.

"What is a Veela?" Harry asked, coming with the note in his hand and took his seat.

"Are you serious? You don't know what a Veela is?" Ron said to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"They are half human, half sea creature. They are one the most dangerous creatures in history of magical society. They are extremely powerful and seductive. They can get anything and _anyone_ they want."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not under the Veela's thrall." I said

"They _consume_ their prey after mating with them. Once they find their mate/soul mate they stop mating with others and concentrate on mating with their mate." Ron continued

My eyebrows furrowed in thought. The book never mentioned that.

Harry had a look of horror in his eyes, "Is their mate ever a human?"

"Always. A Veela's soul mate is always a female human. Veelas never mate with other Veelas. They are most of the time, too hostile to be near each other, unless they are family." Ron said

"Hermione are under the Veela's thrall?" Harry asked

"No! I have complete control of myself." I said, ignoring the memory of Fleur calling me with her song.

Ginny turned her body towards me, "Hermione, we're not trying to be nosy-" She stopped when I have her a unbelieving look.

"Okay-maybe a little, but we really are trying to help you." Ginny said

"I don't need help." I said

"You _think_ you don't need help." Ron said

"I don't!" I argued

"Hermione, Veelas can be very…persuasive." Ginny said

"What can I do to convince you guys?" I ask

They all shook their heads.

"Ron, you just said that a Veela's soul mate was a human female. How do you know if I'm not her's?"

Ginny folded her arms, "And you say you are not under the Veela's thrall?"

"You're saying there is no way I can't be?" I said

Ron rolled his eyes, "We're not saying that you aren't a catch. The chances of you being a Veela's mate is- I don't know. The point is there is a better chance of you not being her mate and you just being a sperm donor and a meal."

Ginny turned sharply at him, "That's not the way I'd put it but, yeah. You really do need to work on your people skills."

Ginny turned back to Hermione, hoping for a better approach, "Neither are we saying it's impossible. But is very possible, especially considering you all manage to beat the odds."

I smiled at her.

"Look, books can be inaccurate, as you know but I would check on this some more if I were you." Ginny said

Ron had a look of horror, "You can't just _ask_ a Veela. First off, they have a bit of a temper and won't take kindly to asking personal questions. Secondly, what makes you think they will tell you the truth?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying to do that."

"What then?" I ask

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know."

Well, that's a big help.

When night fell, I quietly snuck out to the lake.

When I reached it, I waited. I thought about luring Fleur here by singing to her but what if other Veelas came?

I decided to take my chances and sang, 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars.

When that didn't work, I decided to sing one more song, 'My Heart Will Go On' by Céline Dion.

Near the end of the song I saw big bubbles bubbling at the surface. I stopped singing and crawled closer.

A Veela splashed to the surface. I was relieved to know that it was Fleur. I forgot how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. It gave her a blue glow that could make you cry from her beauty.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She had a huge smile on her face, "I was hoping you'd come back." She said seductively.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She seemed out of breath.

She smiled, "I was quite a ways from you. I had to swim fast to catch you."

I blushed.

"Those were beautiful songs. More importantly-" She drew half her body out of the water to lean closer to me, "your voice is beautiful." She whispered the last part.

I couldn't fight the blush coming. I had heard everyone who heard me sing tell me that my voice was beautiful. I never believed them but if this gorgeous creature said so, it must be true.

"Th-Thank you." I managed to get out.

Her smile grew, she leaned closer and said, "I bet it would sound even more beautiful screaming my name as I bring you to-"

That did it. I felt dizzy and light headed and fell back. I fought to stay conscious. I could hear Fleur calling my name. It wasn't until I felt a wet hand on my body's stomach that I jumped.

I looked to her and her face showed concern.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" she asked

"Y-yes." I said

Before she could answer another question, the lake whole lake was bubbling.

Fleur looked around and had a mixture look of fear and anger.

Figures popped to the surface. Fear instantly filled me when I realized they were all Veelas. I remember in the book it said that around this time was mating season. Were they all coming here to mate with me? If so, I'm in trouble.

They were all swimming towards me. Great, just perfect.

**Continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited. You guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 4**

I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. They were all swimming faster towards me now.

Fleur looked behind her, taking in all the Veelas. She hissed at them and turned her attention back to me, "Hermione, leave! Run!"

It took me a while for my body to register. When it did, I took off running back towards the school.

I didn't take more than three steps before a vine-like thing wrapped around my ankle and yanked me into the water. I looked to see who the vine belonged to and I saw a beautiful brunette Veela l lassoing me to her. She then swam us away from the other Veelas.

The vine was still around me ankle with her pulling me. The feel of the vine tightened around me. My ankle began to hurt from the speed of which I was being pulled underwater. It felt like my foot was going to be ripped off.

The other Veelas were still following us so she swam faster. Loud screeches pierced my ears. I felt another vine wrap around my midsection and tighten. I was being pulled the other way by a red-headed Veela. There was a tug-of-war going on and the pain was getting worse.

I heard a snap and can only guess that one of the vines broke.

Air was becoming an issue and the brunette Veela saw this. She pulled me to the surface so I can breathe.

I looked for Fleur and saw her nowhere in sight. I looked to my left and saw the brunette Veela. She grabbed my hand and swam up away. The speed of the water hitting me stung. She turned around objects to where she was sure the other Veelas lost our trail.

She then let go of me and cornered me and backed me up to where my back hit something. She brought her hands on either side of me, trapping me, making me not able to move.

I took the time to really look at her. Her black hair reached down to her waist, her skin was tanned, she had bright brown eyes, and like all the other Veelas, she was topless. I turned my head away from her but she stopped me by turning my head back to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Good." She whispered softer. I almost didn't hear it.

"You're safe now." She said

I wished I could believe her but a part of me didn't. She was still here.

"Why did you pull me back into the water?" I asked, challenging her.

"I wanted to meet you." She said with a smile. My heart skipped a beat. Veelas were very charming.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to be near you." She said softly.

Normally I wouldn't believe it if this were another human telling me this. A part of knows she's just grooming me. Another part of was tempted, curious, persuaded, aroused. I knew I was under her thrall but at the moment, I didn't really care. It was pretty obvious she wanted to mate with me by the look she was giving me.

She began singing to me beautifully. Not as beautiful as Fleur but still beautiful.

She raised her hand and gently cupped my right cheek, "You are so beautiful." She whispered, leaning into me. She leaned her head closer to mine, closed her eyes and our lips met. She kissed me softly and slowly and I responded. I moaned against her soft lips and she moved her kisses down my neck, sucking and licking. Her hands moved down my body, stopping at my shirt. She cupped my breasts and squeezed them making me moan. Still kissing me, she slowly unbuttoned my shirt and when the last button was undone, I heard a loud screech. I looked to my left and saw Fleur swimming towards us and she jumped in the air, colliding violently and loudly with the brunette with a loud _bang_.

That brought me back to reality. _'Oh crap, I was going to sleep with her.'_ I thought. I saw the expression on Fleur's face and she looked mad as hell. She was also wearing a look of jealousy and hurt. I quickly buttoned my shirt back up.

I turned my attention back to the Veelas fighting. I had a hard time telling who was wining because huge water splashes were splashing my face. I saw Fleur had her hand wrapped around the brunette's neck. Fleur's inch long fingernails dug into her flesh.

"Find your own mate!" Fleur yelled loudly to the brunette.

"She _is_ my mate!" the brunette yelled back.

The brunette clawed at Fleur's face and Fleur let out a yelp. Fleur grabbed the brunette Veela by her arms and I heard a snap. She must have broken her bones, and threw her several feet away. She then quickly swam to me and looked at my pants, making sure they were buttoned. Relief and happiness was evident on her face.

She cupped my face and brought her forehead against mine, closing her eyes. I relished in the feeling of her, taking in her soft skin. I wanted her so much, more than that brunette. I was about to lean in and kiss her but a loud screech stopped me from doing so. The brunette was swimming for us.

Fleur grabbed me and pushed me up to the dock, "Go to your castle. Do not stop." She said

I ran to my castle and looked behind me. I saw the brunette was going to lasso me again. She sprung her vine toward me but Fleur got in the middle and caught it with her hand. She yanked the brunette with her own vine and they collided with each other again.

I ran as fast as I could to my dormitory. I hoped with all my heart that Fleur would be alright. I reached the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ron, Ginny and Harry sitting by the fire.

They all looked at me with shocked faces.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked

"I went for a walk." I said, dripping all over the place.

"Why are you soaked?" Ginny asked. Realization hit her, "You went to the lake, didn't you?"

"Ginny-" I began.

Ginny held up her hands, "No! No, I told you not to do that. Hermione, that is extremely dangerous. No one even knew where you were at. What if something happened to you? What if-"

"I'm fine." I said

"Why are you all wet then?" Harry asked

"I fell in." I said

They all raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

I sighed, "Okay, you caught me, I didn't believe that either."

"Hermione you know us. We're not trying to be mean. We really are worried about you." Ginny said

Harry and Ron both nodded.

I sighed, "I know you're right. To be honest, I can't seem to control myself. No matter how many times I tell myself that I will not go back, my body just moves to the lake. It seems it has a mind of its own. I can't really explain it."

Ron nodded, "That would be the Veela's doing. She's calling you to her. It's very subtle but she is."

"If this gets worse, we need to see Dumbledore." Harry said

Ginny and Ron nodded.

I shook my head, "No. Dumbledore has enough on his plate. I want him to focus on Harry."

It was mostly true but another part of her didn't want the possibility of never seeing Fleur again.

"Don't make excuses." Ginny said

"I'm not. Look, I will try harder to resist Fleur's thrall." I said

"Fleur? You have gotten that close that you know her name?" Ginny asked

I didn't say anything.

"Look, we won't go to Dumbledore if you tell us when she is calling you." Ginny said

"Deal." I said. In my heart I knew I wouldn't tell them. I would try to resist her yes, but I couldn't promise not to go to her.

**There will be a giant twist in the next chapter, I guess you could say. Hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. As it was I already was exhausted. I couldn't sleep at all not knowing if Fleur was alright. I went back and forth with the idea of worrying about Fleur and her just tricking me to get what she wants.

I got ready for class and went to them as usual. In between classes, Ginny, Ron and Harry kept checking on me, making sure I didn't go to the lake. As much as I loved them, they were driving me mad.

* * *

><p>After classes ended, my friends continued to be stuck to me like glue. They kept a very watchful eye on me on every move I made. It was a bit awkward when they were staring at me during meal times. No matter how many times I assured them, they didn't let up.<p>

I was busy helping Harry with his final task, "It sounds like you will need to find your path." I said to him.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "Find my path?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What kind of path?" He asked

I looked at the note again, "It's not very clear. Considering seeing how this tournament is, I'd say that pretty much anything is up in the air."

Harry sighed, "Dumbledore needs to give me more hints. I'm going in blind."

I shook my head, "You know as well as I do that Dumbledore physically can't."

Harry stood up abruptly, "I know. I just hate this. Why doesn't whoever signed me up go through this bleeding tournament himself!" Harry said

I smiled at him with sympathy, "You'll get through this, Harry. You always do. You've been through worse and you're not alone. You have a lot of supporters and friends."

He smiled at me thankfully. "Thanks." Harry took back his seat and started thinking.

I continued trying to think of what type of path the hint was referring to. It was just too vague. I put my hands up to my temples and started rubbing them. I felt horrible that I couldn't help Harry further.

The tournament was very close…days even.

* * *

><p>It was now late and I decided to head to bed. I walked over to my bedroom cubicle and the sight before me made my heart drop and my breathing stop. Disbelief was written across my face.<p>

There, standing by my open window, stood Fleur, more importantly...she was completely naked…and she's got legs!

She was just standing there, staring at me with a smile on her face. Her hands were behind her, leaning against the window pane with her legs crossed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _'There is no way this is happening.' _I thought to myself.

"Hello Hermione." She whispered.

When I didn't say anything, she uncrossed her legs and walked slowly towards me, her hips swinging, seductively.

I blinked and with each step she took, my heart raced faster and faster. My breath and thoughts ceased.

"H-Hi!" I squeaked. I felt my face burning at my stupid and embarrassing tone.

She just smiled wider, "So cute!" she whispered, bringing her right hand to cup my left cheek.

"W-what are you doing here? H-how did y-you get in? How d-did you g-get l-legs?" I asked, and blushed harder.

Fleur let out a small laugh. I loved her laugh. It was so musical and enchanting.

She took another step closer to me and I fought my eyes to stay above her neck. Why must she be naked?

"You are just too adorable; I could just eat you up." She whispered. I could feel her breath on my lips and shuddered.

My eyes widened. I forgot about that. I casually stepped away from her as to not aggravate her or raise any suspicions. As soon as I moved away, she looked hurt. My heart sank at her expression.

"I'm glad you are okay." I managed to say, referring to that fight she had with the brunette.

She smiled and I smiled back.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I needed to make sure you were okay."

I nodded, "I am. Thank you."

She smiled and I smiled back, hinting to her that she could now leave. Instead of doing so, she walked passed me and began looking around my room. I frowned when I realized she wasn't taking the hint, either that or completely ignoring it.

I watched her taking in my room, rummaging through my things. She was like a newcomer. Everything seemed to be foreign to her. It was actually cute watching her expressions change from curiosity to confusion to wonder to amazement.

She walked to my dresser and began rummaging through it. When she picked up my red laced brassiere, I ran to her and yanked it from her hands. She just smirked and before she could reach in and grab my things, I slammed the drawer shut. I went to my desk and got a lock and locked it, preventing her from opening it again. She grabbed he lock, examined it and let it go. She sighed in disappointment and continued looking around.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She just ignored me and looked around. She stopped at my desk, holding my stereo. She ran her fingers over it, "What is this?" she asked

"A stereo." I answered.

She looked at me in confusion.

"It plays music." I said.

As soon as I said that her eyes lit up, "Make it work, please."

I chuckled and turned it on.

The stereo played 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. She smiled as she listened it.

The next song that played was 'Nights in White Satin' by The Moody Blues.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

I nodded, "I agree." I was still affected by her lack of clothing. I focused my gaze somewhere other than her body. It was not without difficulty, though.

Just as the song ended, we heard footsteps down in the common room. We both froze, not wanting to get caught. When they faded away, I let out a breath that I held.

"It's late. You should probably go." I said to Fleur.

She turned to me and said, "I cannot. Someone will spot me, teachers are patrolling the area."

I gawked, "You planned this didn't you?"

She smiled and gave me a wink in response.

"Well, you'll have to risk that." I said.

"Why can't I stay here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What do you mean _why_? It's against the rules." I said.

She smiled seductively at me, "That did not stop you from seeing me."

I blushed, "That's different."

"How so?" she asked with a grin.

I really didn't have an answer, "Because."

She grinned wider, knowing that I didn't have an excuse. "Well, if I get caught, I will tell them I was up in your room-"

I held up my hands, "Okay, okay! You can sleep here tonight."

She grinned and went to my bed, lying down in the middle. She spread her body so that she took up the whole bed, leaving room only enough for me.

I fought a moan when I saw her lying on my bed, naked in such a seductive way.

"On the floor." I said, nodding down. I thought to myself that I was a fool to pass her up.

She gave me a horrified look, "The floor? Is that how you treat your mate?"

"You are not my mate." I said

She lifted her head off the pillow and narrowed her eyes at me, "Don't say that. I am!" She said, putting her head back down onto the pillow.

"Are you going to move to the floor or not?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. What's mine is yours and what yours is mine."

I rolled me eyes and sighed, "Well look, you can't go to sleep like that. You have to put on some clothes."

She turned her head to me, "Why?"

"Because you need to." I said.

"You land animals are so peculiar. I'm not putting clothes on, plus they are uncomfortable."

"I'm _not_ an animal." I said.

"You are to me." She fought.

I dropped it and said, "Scoot over."

Fleur gave me a strange look, "I gave you room."

"I want more." I said

She smiled, "I hope you are this bossy during love making." She said, moving over.

"Shut up. Nothing is going to happen tonight." I said, getting into bed.

"Tonight? So when can we-"

I held up a finger, "Never."

She smirked, "We'll see."

A part of me was nervous; I honestly believed in my heart that she wouldn't eat me. But what would I wake up to if I fell asleep?

"Did you know that Veelas talk during love making?" she asked.

I blushed, "I'm guessing not about the weather or how their day went."

She laughed, "No. We talk about what we want you to do to us and how great and satisfying you make us feel."

I didn't know what to say, "Alright." I felt my heart rate pick up and I quickly tried to calm my body down.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Hermione, you can relax, I won't try anything that you don't want me to."

I scoffed, "Like you could make me do anything I didn't want to." I knew she could. I just didn't want to seem weak.

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "I'm being respectful, Hermione. I could you know."

"Yeah, right."

"You want to see? Do you dare me? I can make you kiss me or do whatever I want you to do." she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

"You won't be mad if I test you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "It's not going to work."

She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. I just looked at her, waiting to see what happens.

Moments later, I smell something delicious. It was ocean, oak, coconut and something else I couldn't place. I felt my body tingle. I felt my head become fuzzy. It was like a drug, like I was high. I felt my whole body temperature rise. It startled me when I came to the realization that I _loved_ this feeling.

Fleur voice brought me to her attention. She was singing. Her voice was so beautiful that I could cry.

She was looking at me with lustful eyes. Something came over me. I _had_ to have her. I looked into her eyes and launched at her, claiming her lips.

She brought her hand to the back of my head, pulling me closer. We kissed passionately for several moments before she broke the kiss.

I grunted in disapproval.

"As much as I want you, not tonight. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret. We will make love, I promise but I will not force myself on you." She whispered, brushing her thumb along my lips.

"I just want you to see that I'm _truly_ your mate, that we are soul mates. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have stopped, nor would I have been able to enthrall you that powerfully. Good night." She whispered, turning her back to me and fell asleep, leaving me hot and bothered.

**What do you think?**

***Spoiler for next chapter***

**The next chapter will be Fleur talking about wanting Hermione forever. Veelas being immortal (marriage, children, immortality, etc.) Fleur will also talk about mating with Hermione and how it works.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, story alerted and reviewed. **

**I hope I didn't mess this chapter up.**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the feel of someone cuddling up to me. I felt my panic rise. I didn't know who this person was. I whipped my head behind me and saw that it was Fleur. The memories of last night came flooding back to me. I let out a sigh of relief.

I then realized she was still nude. I felt her breasts pressed up against my back. My heart rate picked up and I fought to control my body. When I managed to do so, I relaxed and let my thoughts wonder.

I thought more about the events of last night. After last night, I knew. I knew she was sincere. The fact that I'm still here, alive was enough. In my heart, I knew she was my mate. A huge smile formed onto my lips. I was ecstatic, relieved, charmed, and unbelievably happy.

I turned my body so that I was facing her. I gently shook her, "Fleur."

I got no response, "Fleur?" I shook her a little harder this time.

She frowned and mumbled, "Hermione, love, please, must you kick me out as soon as the sun rises?" she asked, snuggling into the pillow.

"I'm not waking you up for that." I said, rolling my eyes.

Her head shot off the pillow, "Really? Why did you wake me up?" she asked seductively with a smile, leaning closer to my face. She wakes up fast.

"Not that either." I said, leaning back.

Fleur face was one of disappointment. "Good night." She said, putting her head back onto the pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

"Fleur!" I said, shaking her, violently.

"What?" She said lifting her head.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "You won't kick me out?"

"Like I could. You seem to be the dominant one." I said.

Fleur smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"You got your way, sleeping in my bed. You got me to…kiss you." I said embarrassed.

Fleur smile widened, "I was just proving to you that I won't force you to do anything. I went easy on you, you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"My thrall…I didn't use it on you full force. It is actually much more powerful than that."

My eyes widened. I couldn't imagine her thrall being more powerful. I guess Veelas really are the most dangerous predators.

"Okay." I said weakly.

"You said to do it." She said

"Yeah, I know." I said annoyed. I honestly didn't think it would affect me that much.

"How did you get legs?" I asked her.

She propped herself so that she was leaning her head on her hand and her elbow on the pillow. She smiled, "Ah, I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask me that. Unlike other sea creatures, Veelas have the ability to grow legs. It makes mating much easier." She said with a wink at the end.

I blushed. "Oh."

Silence filled the air before I asked, "How old are you?"

She winced, "I should have expected that. I won't give you an exact number but I will say that I'm just above 17. My parents are well over 90."

Had it not been for the seriousness of her tone and expression, I would have thought she was joking. My mouth dropped, "What?"

She covered her eyes with her hand, "Please don't make me say it again."

"How can your parents be 90? Not even my _grandparents_ are that old." I said.

She narrowed her eyes, "First, I would not mention that to them when you meet them. Veelas are sensitive about their age."

She was already planning on me meeting them? "What do you mean meet them?"

"My parents want to meet you, my mate." She said.

"Alright." I said, a little stunned.

"Veelas are immortal. That's one of our biggest secrets." She said seriously.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Fleur scooted closer to me, "This is very important, Hermione. Once a Veela finds her mate, her life revolves around her mate. We _live for_ our mate. If something tragic were to happen to them, we would…follow our mate."

I understood what she meant, fear engulfed me. "Fleur…I'm not immortal."

Fleur nodded, "I know." Fleur cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes, "That's why Veelas make their mate immortal. We have the power to do that. It's not clear why, though."

"How do Veelas make their mates immortal?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. The decision is up to you. If you do not want to be immortal, I won't force you. I would be lying if I were to say that I didn't want to live with you forever, because I do."

I was completely blown away, me immortal? "I-I'm not sure if I could do that, Fleur. I would be leaving everyone I love behind, my family."

"I can make them immortal too. They can live forever as well." Fleur said.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Fleur nodded, "Let me know when you decide."

I had a very strong feeling that she knew I would pick to live with her forever. I was almost positive that I would choose to live with her forever, but I didn't know completely.

"Okay." I said.

Another silence filled the air, "Are you opposed to marriage?" she asked.

My head shot in her direction, "Marriage?"

"Is that not what you call it?" she asked confused.

I nodded, "Yes, we call it that but why do you ask?"

"Answer the question first." She said.

"Why do you ask?" I insisted.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, "Answer the question first."

"Fleur!" I said, irritated.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" She asked.

"Fine! No, I'm not opposed." I said, annoyed.

Fleur had a huge satisfied smile on her face, "Something tells me that I will be the one dominant in bed."

I blushed, "Your turn." I said, ignoring her comment.

Fleur shrugged, "Veelas want to get married to their mates as soon as they can."

"Fleur…we don't know each other that well." I said.

Fleur waved her hand, "It does not matter. Veelas and their mates are naturally compatible. A Veela's mate is born specifically for that particular Veela. Meaning, there is no way that we wouldn't love each other. It is impossible for a Veela and her mate to dislike each other, much less hate. As time passes, we will grow to love each other more and more. There is no chance of a Veela and her mate splitting up."

Hearing this both excited me and terrified me. It more excited me more than it did scare me I could honestly say.

"What about children? How does that happen?" I asked.

Fleur gave me a wide grin, "We make love, Hermione."

I blushed and said, "I figured that, but-"

Fleur chuckled and held up her hand, "I know what you meant; I was just playing with you."

"You would get me pregnant and I would carry the offspring around for eighteen months." She said.

I was in horror, "Eighteen months?" Why are Veelas so excited to get pregnant?

Fleur laughed, "Every species is different Hermione. Humans carry for nine months, a lioness can be pregnant for 108 days, a dolphin can be pregnant for a year-"

I held up my hands, "Okay, I get it." I was shocked to say the least. Fleur pregnant for eighteen months? How moody will she be? What will she crave?

As if reading my mind, Fleur chuckled, "That is the least of your worries. When a Veela is pregnant, her desire to make love to her mate increases. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you never left the bed."

I scoffed, "I would die from exhaustion!" I said.

"Not if you were immortal." She said, winking at me.

I blushed and she asked, "You do want children, right Hermione?" Her voice was laced with fear.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"How does that work? We're both female." I asked.

"Aah. You want to talk about making love. My favorite subject." She said with a grin.

'_I know.'_ I thought before taking a pillow and smacking her in the face with it.

She just laughed. "I swear, I will get you comfortable talking about the subject."

"I doubt it." I said.

She shrugged, "Anyway, Veelas mate by having their partner…grow a phallus, and then, well, I'm sure you know how it works."

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened, "What?"

She didn't say anything. She just waited for my reaction.

"Y-You're telling me…that you will make me grow a-a…penis?"

Fleur gave me a loving smile. "You're not the only one who can do magic, eh?"

I got up from the bed and started pacing. Thoughts were running through my mind fast.

"Does it really bother you that much, love?" Fleur asked, worriedly.

I stopped pacing and looked at her, "I-I just…I wasn't expecting that."

Fleur nodded, "I understand."

I saw the look of hurt and sadness in her eyes. I instantly wanted to comfort her. I went to her side of the bed and kneeled down, looking into her eyes.

"Fleur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I can do it. Just give me time to get use to the idea." I said.

She looked at me with a smile, "You will do it? You will have a baby with me?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"I don't want you to do it if you are uncomfortable with the idea." She said

I shook my head, "I'm not. I want to. Plus, a part of me is curious."

Fleur grinned seductively, "We can _practice_ any time you want, love."

I blushed.

**What do you think?**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter. Should I redo it?**

**Sorry if the fact that Hermione has to grow one steams you. I didn't really see another way. If most people hate it, I guess I could try and figure something else out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. I apologize for the long wait. I wanted to write a couple chapters before posting them.**

**Chapter 7**

"I-I don't need practice." I said.

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "Really? You are that skilled-"

I held up my hand, "No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"So you do need practice?" Fleur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No!" I shouted.

The Veela brought a finger up to her lips in a gesture that said to be quite. I paused and listened. I heard quite chatter in the other room before dying down.

The Veela turned back to me with a smile. "Now what were you saying?"

I gaped. I completely forgot my train of thought. Heck, I don't even remember what the topic was. "I-What was the last thing I said?"

"You shouted 'no'." Fleur answered.

I fought not to roll my eyes, "Before that."

"You don't need practice?"

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. Right."

Before I could say anything more, she shook her head, "I must say Hermione. I'm a bit shocked and hurt."

Now I was confused, "Why?"

"I was hoping I would be your first. It makes me quite…" I could tell she was going to say angry but thought better of it. "disappointed and robbed. Tell me, who was your first?"

My eyes widened when I saw a look of murder in her eyes. I had a hard time speaking. "Um…ok. You can still have that chance. I'm still a virgin." I blushed…again.

Fleur's face was changed from anger to relief, happiness, and excitement. Her smile was breathtaking and her eyes were sparkling. Did they get darker? "You are pure?" She asked.

I slowly nodded, "Yes."

"That is gratifying." She said with a smile.

"I do not understand. You make it sound like it is a huge deal when I'm sure I won't be your first."

She looked offended, "I am not a guppy!"

"A guppy?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I'm not a guppy." She said

I shook my head, "I know you're not but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You make it sound like how you humans say, 'whore.'"

I looked at her still trying to figure out what she meant. Then it hit me. She was saying 'she wasn't a guppy' which translated to 'she wasn't a whore'.

As I realized this I willed myself not to laugh. The look on her face was priceless. When I was confident I wouldn't break down laughing, I said, "I wasn't really implying that you were…but it is interesting to see how your mind works."

She gave me another look that was indescribable but this time, I couldn't contain my laughter and I was in a ball laughing and crying. I wasn't having difficulty breathing. Fleur just continued to stare at me which didn't help.

After I got myself under control, I wiped my tears. "I'm sorry. It's also funny the way you say 'guppy'?

She looked at me confused, "What is wrong with how I say guppy?"

I broke out laughing again and the Veela looked at me as if I grew two heads. This time, I was thankful that the laughter attack wasn't as long.

"Please don't say that word again. You'll make me laugh." I looked at her and she was not amused. Ouch.

"Okay look, I'm not laughing _at_ you. Let's change the subject. What I meant earlier was that earlier you sounded as if Veelas seduce then breed often." I said

She nodded, "Most do. I do not count as one of them, however."

There was a long silence. "You are…"

"Pure? Yes." Fleur answered.

I nodded, "I'm happy to hear that." That was another question I had answered. I wondered if she had any children.

The blond Veela gave me a loving smile. "I was saving it for someone special. I was saving it for you."

Her liquid velvet voice was pleasure against my ears. The loving and sweet words made it that much better. "That is very sweet of you, Fleur." I said blushing.

"But do not get discouraged, love. I will still be able to make you scream." Fleur said

I blushed. I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't believe saying 'thank you' was appropriate.

"There is still much more to tell you but I think it can be postponed for now." She said.

I nodded, "Alright. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione." She said, nestling in under the covers.

"Would it be better for you if you slept in the bathtub?" I asked

She looked at me confused, "No. Why?"

I shrugged, "I just thought you would like it more."

"Do you want to sleep in the bathtub?" She asked

I gave her a disbelieving look, "Of course not!"

The blond shrugged, "Then what makes you think _I_ would enjoy it more?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just figured since you can sleep in water it would be more comfortable for you, smartass."

I heard her laugh and I smiled.

She crawled over to me and brought me to rest on her side and she held me in her arms and began singing to me softly. I quickly fell asleep to her angelic voice. Before I did, I heard her whisper, "My parents are going to love you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to the bright sun in my eyes. I felt a heavy weight on my body and saw Fleur and smiled.<p>

I nudged Fleur awake and after some time she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Hello Hermione."

I heard frantic footsteps running to my compartment door. I hear the door swing open and Ginny's voice, "Hermione! What is taking you so long? Everyone else is downstai-" She stopped, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Uh oh.

"What is _that?_" Ginny asked pointing to Fleur.

I got out of bed and walked towards Ginny cautiously.

"Please tell me that that's not that _Veela_ that you are enthralled by!" Ginny spat. Fleur's eyes narrowed at the word Veela.

"Ginny-" I started but Ginny caught me off.

"No! No, Hermione. You promised me you wouldn't go near her." She said angrily.

"I know that you're upset-"

"And she is naked, Hermione!" Ginny shouted

I scoffed, "Ginny, she is _not_ nake-" I looked at Fleur and my heart stopped. She was. What happened last night? I could have _swore_ she was dressed just a couple minutes ago.

Fleur just looked at Ginny with a cocky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has own guppies before, you know they are known for their…excessive breeding. XD<strong>

**Sorry to the people who thought they would make love in this chapter. I didn't mean to make that impression. I can see how you would think that. Let me say this, I **_**promise**_** that Fleur and Hermione will. I want to make it more special than that and it will be.**

**I have good news. The next chapter will be up soon. It won't be nearly as a long wait.**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
><strong>

**Oh wow! Sorry guys, I forgot to upload this days ago. I guess my mind has been sidetracked.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 8**

"Fleur! What happened to your clothes, the ones I gave you?" I asked. Something wasn't adding up.

She smiled at me innocently. "Right here." She said picking them up on the floor on my side.

"What are they doing there?" I asked confused.

"You see, Hermione! She is dangerous!" Ginny said, pointing. "It is lucky I came up here before she ate you!" Fleur eyes narrowed again.

"Hold on! Something's not right." I said holding up my hands.

Ginny nodded, "You damn right something's not right! Fleur forced herself on you!" I scoffed again. I knew Fleur would never do something like that. I trusted her with my life.

I heard Fleur gasped. This finally got her attention. She threw the covers off her and strode to Ginny. I held my breath. I wasn't sure what the Veela was planning. I knew Veelas had extraordinary strength. She could snap Ginny like a twig with little effort. I inched closer to them, getting ready to step in between them.

"Listen here, _Ginny_. One of these days your assumptions will get you into grave danger. I can understand you being protective of Hermione. You need not worry. No harm will come to Hermione. I will see to it." She said looking at me. "I will protect her from everything and everyone. I would rather die than harm her." Fleur raised her hand and gently stroked my cheek with her warm hand. The sun hit her blond hair just right, making her glow. She looked so angelic. I couldn't help but melt.

Of course, Ginny had to ruin it by snorting and said, "You expect me to believe that? It is part of your nature to lure her to you."

"I do not care what you believe." Fleur growled.

Ginny smirked, "It doesn't matter what you say, I will never believe you. You better watch out Veela. I'm watching you. All you have to do is slip up once, and I will report you; just like I will for this." Ginny said, gesturing to the room. "Veelas are not allowed to leave the lake, much less be in the room of a student."

"Ginny, I told her she could stay!" I said, snapping out of it.

Ginny sighed, "Because you are under her thrall!"

"I assure you, that was her decision." Fleur said.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You do not have any proof." Fleur said.

"I don't need proof! Look at me, I'm arguing with a Veela!" Ginny said. The redhead turned to me, "Hermione, I will have no choice but to report her."

"Ginny, you can't! Besides, not only will she get into trouble, but me as well. I will be expelled!" I said.

Ginny looked torn but finally sighed in defeat, "Fine! But just this once! Fait warning! Never again, or I will report it."

I had no choice but to nod.

Ginny turned her gaze to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Listen Hermione. I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm just trying to protect you."

"And I appreciate that but I don't need protection." I said.

"Not yet anyway." Fleur said seductively.

I knew she meant that as a sexual joke. "Fleur, you're not helping." I turned back to Ginny who was giving Fleur the death glare. "Ginny, I'm older than you. I know what I'm doing."

Ginny crossed her arms, "Veelas can render even the most sensible and logical human. They're deadly."

"Ginny, _please_ just trust me. How would you feel if someone told you to stop seeing your girlfriend?" I asked.

Weasley had a look of surprise and anger. "That is entirely different!"

I shook my head, "Not by much."

Weasley held her hands up in defeat, "Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of this." She walked out slamming the door behind her.

I couldn't help but feel bad. I knew in time she would come around.

I turned to Fleur, "So?" I wanted an explanation.

"So, what?" She said

"The clothes?" I asked

Fleur gave me a huge grin, "I took them off right before Ginny came in."

I looked at her incredulously, "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted her to know you were taken." She said.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I saw the look she gave you. I wanted her to know you were off limits." She said

I had a flashback of what I read about Veelas. It had said that they were highly possessive and jealous. They could be perceived as a threat if they feel they are in danger of their mate being stolen. Now it made sense. "You wanted her to think we slept together because you are jealous?"

"I'm _not_ jealous!" She shouted.

I fought a smile. Her tone of voice and body language said otherwise. "There are other ways of handling that kind of situation, you know. Besides, Ginny already has a girlfriend."

The Veela nodded and folded her arms, "Yes, but she will realize what she's missing out on and try to take you from me. I will not allow that to happen."

Ouch, that was a bit harsh on Ginny's girlfriend. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. When it comes to relationships, I don't believe in…straying. Ginny is a good friend of mine and feelings like that will never develop."

Fleur seemed to soften and relax a little but I could tell she was still on guard.

"I have to go and get ready. Harry's last challenge is today and I want to make sure he is prepared." I said. I turned to Fleur, "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

Fleur cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?" She smiled.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah. Um, it's about the third task."

The Veela's face fell and I instantly felt bad. _What did she think I was going to ask?_

"Go on." She said.

I moved to her, "Well…"

**What do you think?**

**Even though this story is not done yet, I want to point out something. This will not go further telling about the Hogwarts years. Meaning, that there won't be Order of the Phoenix and so on. But, I will write more (differently). This story will continue on in a sequel. I hope that makes sense. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love them.**

**Chapter 9**

I found Harry and told him everything I found out. I was grateful to Fleur that she answered my questions to the best of her ability. She could be in big trouble if anyone were to find out. When I told her this she just laughed and said that she was doing it _for_ me.

"So I found out that the third task is in fact a maze." I said

"A maze?" Harry asked

I nodded, "Fleur said that if history repeats itself, that the last task is the maze. It's a pattern that dates back for years and years and years. It's a long pattern but nonetheless."

"And you are sure about this?" Harry asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

Harry shrugged, "I'm-I just." I could tell he wanted to be very careful with his wording. "I know that Veelas-"

"You don't trust Fleur." I finished for him.

"I didn't say that!" Harry held up his index finger.

"You mean that's not the reason?" I asked

He had a guilty look on his face and I knew the answer. I sighed, "Harry, I can understand your hesitation. If I was in your shoes, I would think twice as well. You know nothing about her except for what you hear. I know it would be easy for me to say to trust her and you to not be so sure so, I won't say that. Instead, I'll say that I believe in my _heart_ that she is trying to help. I don't see any reason for her to lie, what she could possibly gain. She knows that if anything happens to you, if she gave false information and you got hurt…I will not be very happy."

Harry stared at me, "So, you're saying as long as I have a place in your heart, my ass is saved?"

I chuckled, "I guess so."

Harry nodded, "Okay. What else did she say?"

The tournament was about to begin. I sat at the bleachers with everyone else. I didn't know if it was just me, but I seemed to be the only nervous one, besides the champions. I looked at Harry and he seemed to be the most nervous one and for good reason. Someone has it out for him.

I motioned to him if he has the seaweedle that Fleur gave me to give to him. It is meant to repel nasty fairies if need be. He nodded.

The canon shot off, signaling to start. Harry and Cedric were the first ones in. Then came the rest full blast. The maze closed off after the last champion went in. In my opinion, this was the worst part…waiting. We couldn't even see what was happening.

I heard a chorus in the background and looked around at everyone. I realized I was the only one who could hear it. I then smiled, remembering Fleur said that she would sing to me if I became too nervous. The soft melodic, angelic voice floated and echoed through the air. It was very soothing and instantly calmed me down. Fleur's voice was so angelic, so soft, and so womanly. I started to cry because it was the _most beautiful_ voice my ears had the pleasure of hearing. It was _perfect_.

I was broken out of my trance when I saw red sparks skyrocket through the sir in the middle of the maze. Panic rose in me before I felt another wave of calm before Fleur's voice caressed my ears. It was like a drug and I felt high.

Professors and school officials were scrambling to help. They took off in a flash and disappeared. They reappeared about ten minutes later. A few arrived back with two champions and said that they couldn't find Harry nor Cedric. I was still relaxed but not completely. After a half hour, I couldn't take it any longer. Ron, Ginny and I moved through the students to get down from the bleachers against the teachers requests.

I was running up to Dumbledore when to my right, Harry and Cedric arrived safe and sound. I ran to Harry and enveloped him in a big hug. "Harry! You're alright!"

"I wouldn't go that far Hermione. I'm still shaken up." Harry said. I leaned back to give him a kiss on his forehead. The school officials, Cedric's parents, professors, and students gathered around to check and congratulate.

I settled in with my friends and made sure Harry was alright after 1001 times. I could tell he was getting annoyed and decided to let him rest. He went up to bed early.

The whole Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement. I started to drift off in my chair before I heard Fleur's beautiful voice again, singing. This instantly woke me up.

At that moment, I wanted to see Fleur now more than anything. I thought about going through the door but decided against it. It would've been too obvious for Ginny on where I would go. I yawned and pretended I was going to bed. "I'm going up to bed, guys. I will see you in the morning." I made sure Ginny could hear me. She just nodded and I went up to my room.

I was thankful that I was the only one up here. I opened the window and climbed out. My feet slipped against the tile of the roof of the school. I looked down and instantly knew this was not one of my better ideas. I knew I was crazy. I wasn't acting like myself anymore, especially when it came to Fleur. This was so out of character for me. I'm not sure how I did it, but I managed to climb all the way down. I dropped about six feet down onto the soaked grass. I winced when I landed; I hurt my ankle.

I proceeded to run to the lake anyway, slightly limping. As I'm getting closer, I could hear Fleur voice louder and louder. I finally reached the lake and I crouched near the end of the dock and saw the water bubbling and swirling. I smiled and then hesitated. What if it wasn't Fleur? What if it was another mermaid, waiting to breed with me. I tried to calm myself down because I knew for certain that I heard Fleur's voice, but I just couldn't find her. The rhythm and speed of the water picked up, signaling someone or something was going to pop up. I closed my eyes for a second and held my breath. I hoped it was Fleur and not another mermaid.

**Sorry to skim through the tournament like that. But I'm not very good at that sort of thing. Plus, I'm more interested in Fleur and Hermione. lol**

**Yes, that's what I meant. There will be a sequel to this story that won't follow the Hogwart's story line.**

**I'm currently writing the next chapter now. I will try not to let this chapter hang for too long. Chapter 10 will have a lot more Fleur and Hermione interactions. Personally, I can't wait to post it. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoy them. :D**

**Here she is, the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Previously:_

_The rhythm and speed of the water picked up, signaling someone or something was going to pop up. I closed my eyes for a second and held my breath. I hoped it was Fleur and not another mermaid. _

The water splashed up and Fleur came through. Relief flooded through me.

Fleur swam closer, "Hello sweetheart." She said with a big smile.

Words and thoughts flew out the window as I took in the sight of the Veela. It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful and captivating she looked under the moonlight.

"Sweetheart?" Fleur asked. She placed her wet hand on my right cheek. I shook my head, taking myself out of the trance.

"Hi Fleur." I said with a smile. I looked in her eyes and instantly became lost in her gorgeous ocean blue.

She smiled, "What took you so long?" She whispered.

"I had to sneak away." I in a soft voice.

Fleur stiffened, "Because of Ginny?" She asked gravely.

"Mostly." I decided to change the subject so Fleur's temper doesn't flare. "I want to thank you for the seaweedle. Harry said it was very helpful."

The blond Veela smiled, "Who won?"

"Interesting story actually. It was a tie between Harry and Cedric." Fleur raised both eyebrows. "And that's not even the most interesting part. Harry defeated Voldemort."

Fleur's mouth hung open, it was adorable. She smiled, "So the dark king has fallen, has he? No wonder I can hear everyone celebrating." She seemed to be thinking. "You were never near him, were you?" She asked fearful.

I chuckled, "No. I never saw him. Harry told everyone where his body was and the Aurors retreated it. The news will travel fast."

"Harry is a hero, then?" Fleur said

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am very proud of him. Poor Ron fainted when he heard."

"Who's Ron?" Fleur asked

"Another friend of mine." I answered.

Something in Fleur's eyes shifted, "You seem to have a lot of friends who are male."

I laughed, "Since when does two counts as a lot?"

"It's a lot for me." Fleur whispered so low, I almost didn't hear it. I heard that it was laced with jealousy.

"You have nothing to worry about with Harry and Ron." I said

"But I do with Ginny?" Fleur asked

I laughed, "No. A thousand times no. She just doesn't want me to be near or with you."

Fleur cocked her head, "If Ginny keeps this up, she won't be invited to our wedding."

"What did you say?" I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"Nothing. I sang for you so that I could do something." She said

My interest piqued, "What is that?"

She smiled and brought her lips millimeters to mine, "Close your eyes." She whispered.

I swallowed hard. I wasn't able to do anything except do as she says. I closed my eyes and I could almost hear my heart pounding against my chest, my lips were tingling, waiting in anticipation. I felt wet hands cup my cheeks and brought me closer.

The second Fleur's moist soft lips touched against mine, my head started spinning, I felt light headed and dizzy. The rest of my body became numb, yet I felt like I was on fire. It was pure bliss. I felt Fleur tremble against me. Fleur started moving her lips slowly at first, and then she became more aggressive. As the seconds went on, she started kissing me more and more passionately. We both started moaning. The whole world melted away, leaving only Fleur and I. Fireworks erupted before my eyes.

My moan turned into a yelp as I felt ice cold water drench me. She never let up on her kissing. She pulled me against her body. I could feel her heartbeat racing. It felt so good to feel her heart beat. Her skin was so soft and I quickly remembered Veelas didn't wear tops. My mind went crazy. I gasped and Fleur slipped her tongue in. My eyes rolled back at the pleasure.

Fleur backed me against the deck and pinned me, trapping me. Her tongue caressed mine. She started groping my breast and I gasped, "Fleur."

This got her attention. She pulled away, much to my dislike. She started breathing heavily. When she got her breath more under control, she swam closer to me and cupped my face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got carried away."

"I'm not really complaining." I managed to get out.

Fleur smiled and lent her forehead against mine. "That should've been your first kiss. I wish it was, but that guppy Valerie stole it from us." She whispered. I could tell she was angry.

I placed my hands over hers, "Don't let her ruin the moment. Besides, if it's any consolation, I enjoyed this much more." I whispered.

She smiled and ran a hand through my hair. She hugged me and moved her lips against my ear, "I'm glad. Give me your watch." She whispered.

Confused and dazed, I unhooked it and handed it to her. She wound it back a little and took the battery out. She handed it back to me. I looked at her; I was still confused.

She smiled and took my face in her hands and whispered, "11:22. That is the exact time and minute of our first amazing kiss. That moment will be there forever." She said before giving me a lingering kiss.

I looked at my watch. It wasn't ticking anymore. The time was completely frozen. I didn't care that I would no longer know the current time. I would just look at that time of our kiss. I smiled. I will hold that moment forever. I felt tears trying to make its way out. I pushed them back.

Her eyes were still closed, "Hermione?" She whispered.

Fleur's body felt so good against mine. I don't think I was even breathing at this point. "Yes?"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a figure in the distance walking across the grounds. I squinted my eyes and saw who it was. "Professor Snape." I said with venom in my voice.

Fleur's eyes narrowed, "I do not care for him much either."

"I have to go." I said regretfully.

The side of Fleur's mouth twitched. She looked down. My heart felt like it stopped. She looked so sad. My heart ached for her and even more so knowing I was the cause of it. She looked up, her eyes were glossy. "I have to see you again soon. School will be over soon. I want to know how I can reach you."

"I can write down my address for you." I said.

Fleur chuckled, "Hermione, sweetheart, paper doesn't go well with water."

I blushed, "Well, I can-"

"I _want_ to see you." Fleur said sharply.

I smiled, "Okay. I can come by in a few-"

Fleur shook her head, "That's too long."

I smiled, "Well I can-"

Fleur grabbed me and kissed me passionately and then leaned back, "How about if I just surprise you?" She asked.

I just stared. Each kiss she gave me was breathtaking. I cherished each one. I tried to answer but I couldn't even remember my own name. I just nodded.

She smiled and traced my lips with her fingers. "You are so beautiful. " I said

She smirked, "I believe that's my line, sweetheart." She kissed me again. "I can do this all night." She whispered against my lips.

The light Snape had been holding was getting closer. If I didn't leave soon, I would run the risk of getting caught.

"I really do have to go this time." I said.

Fleur smiled sadly. "Okay, darling. I will see you soon."

I ran away from the lake in the opposite direction from Snape. Fleur's voice made me stop, "Hermione!"

I quickly turned around. I ran to her to prevent her from calling my name again, fearing she would grab Snape's attention.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to your foot?" She asked gravely.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What- I landed on it wrong. I'm okay."

"No you're not!" Fleur argued.

"Fleur, please. I don't have time. I have to go. I'll be fine, really?" I said and started off again.

"Hermione! This isn't over!" She whispered loudly before I heard a loud splash.

I didn't look back; I just kept running, limping. Warmth and bliss ran through me as I recalled Fleur's protective tone.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like this one? Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Spoiler: I know that's not how Voldemort died but I wanted him out of the way. Sorry.**

**In the next chapter, Fleur meets Crookshanks. Let's just say they don't get off to a great start. Guess why a Veela and a cat can't get along. XD**


End file.
